Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus. For example, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of rotating an image capturing unit configured to capture an image of a subject in a predetermined direction.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an imaging apparatus that can change a direction for capturing an image of a subject by moving a pan head.
Further, there has been known an imaging apparatus that can change a direction for capturing an image according to an instruction transmitted from an external apparatus connected to the imaging apparatus via a network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-8973 discusses an imaging apparatus capable of changing a direction for capturing an image by moving a pan head through a key operation of a mobile phone having a browser function or a mouse operation of a personal computer.
Use of such an imaging apparatus has been diversified, such as monitoring and TV conferences, and imaging apparatuses including various pan heads are now available in a market. An example is use of a pan/tilt/zoom (PTZ) camera capable of rotating an image capturing unit configured to capture an image of a subject in a panning or tilting direction and changing a zoom position of the image capturing unit.